


Some things stay the same

by Brosequartz



Series: Worlds Apart [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, McGenji Week, McGenji Week 2018, Reunions, Saying I Love You, Stargazing, arent those some lovely tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brosequartz/pseuds/Brosequartz
Summary: Genji and McCree have just left the authorities behind and are laying low in an old Blackwatch safehouse. They take some time to talk about their feelings, having not seen each other for 6 years.Written for the McGenji Week 2018 prompt "moon." Also a follow-up to Worlds Apart, which seemed fitting because I wrote the first chapter of that for McGenji week last year! You probably don't have to read that to understand this, just know they said "I love you" for the first time in it :')





	Some things stay the same

**Author's Note:**

> This would have been posted on the actual day of the prompt if my beta reader didn't have a life or something

Genji gazed up at the starry desert sky. He was sitting behind the old Blackwatch bunker they were laying low in, knees drawn up to his chest, faceplate beside him on the dusty ground. The moon was just shy of full, making the desert brush cast soft shadows on the ground.

“Hey there,” came Jesse’s voice. He walked around the corner of the bunker, and sat down next to Genji with a little grunt. He rested his arms on his knees and looked at Genji, who greeted him with just a smile. “Whatcha thinking about?” Jesse asked, “You’ve got that ‘deep in thought’ look in your eye.”

Genji smiled, still looking at the moon. “I could never appreciate this kind of beauty before. My mind was always in a whirlwind.” He sighed. “I was too desperate and angry to slow down and just look at the world.” He turned to Jesse and smiled. “You helped with that. But when I was with you I wasn’t exactly looking at the scenery.”

“What, I don’t count as scenery?” Jesse asked with a grin.

Genji laughed. “Scenery is just for looking at. You are good for far more than that.”

“I guess that’s one way of putting it,” Jesse huffed.

Genji scooted closer to him and leaned in expectantly.

“What, you want a kiss after insulting my pride like that?” Jesse said, trying to sound offended.

“You are the one who called yourself scenery,” Genji pointed out. Jesse turned away, pouting. Instead of pushing it, Genji rested his head on Jesse’s shoulder. For a minute he looked quietly out across the sandy earth again, lit by the cool light of the moon.

“I was thinking, recently,” Genji said, “about how the stars are the same here as they are in Nepal.”

“Hm?” Jesse turned his head back towards Genji.

“It is so much easier to see them than it is in Hanamura,” said Genji. “But the moon is the same.”

“The stars are the same, too,” said Jesse. “It’s just easier to see them.”

“Hmm.” Genji’s brow furrowed. “There is a metaphor here somewhere, but I am having trouble finding it.”

“Pfft,” Jesse laughed. “I thought you were just looking at the scenery.”

“I can look and think at the same time.” Genji picked his head up to look at Jesse. “In fact, I am doing it right now.”

Jesse grinned. “Oh yeah? Whatcha thinking?”

“That I love you,” Genji said.

Jesse’s grin grew even wider, and this time when Genji leaned in he met him halfway, smiling against his lips. “I love you too,” he whispered.

When they parted, Genji rested his head on Jesse’s shoulder again. Jesse wrapped his arm around Genji’s shoulders.

“I love hearing you say that,” Jesse murmured.

“That I love you?” Genji asked.

“Yeah,” Jesse replied, and rested his head on top of Genji’s.

“I like hearing myself say it too,” Genji confessed.

Jesse snorted. “What does that mean?”

“It means,” Genji said, and wrapped his arm around Jesse’s waist, “that I could not say it for so long, and now I can.”

Jesse breathed out slowly. “I guess it’s the same for me, then.”

Genji shifted so they were as close together as possible, tightening his arm around Jesse’s waist. Here he was, with the man he loved, watching moon shadows shift over the California desert. It was hard to believe that just a few months ago he had been agonizing over Jesse, about how much he missed him, whether he was okay, whether he would still want to be with him. Well, maybe it wasn’t that hard to believe.

He turned toward Jesse to wrap his other arm around his waist as well, burying his face in the cowboy’s chest.

“Hey there, sweetheart,” said Jesse. Gently he pulled Genji into his lap and wrapped his arms around him.

“I love you,” Genji mumbled, words muffled by Jesse’s shirt.

“I love you, too,” said Jesse, and rested his chin on the top of Genji’s head.

Somewhere in the back of Genji’s mind was the thought that he should be worrying about the future, about how long they could or should lay low here, about where they would go next… but really, worrying was pointless. How could he possibly worry here, in Jesse’s arms? If the authorities caught up to them, they could get away. If they couldn’t find another safehouse, they would keep each other warm, like they were now. If the moon fell out of the sky, they would weather that too.

“Jesse,” he said.

“Yeah, sugar?”

“I want you to know… loving you is the most wonderful feeling I have ever felt,” Genji said. He heard Jesse’s breath catch, and continued, “I did not realize it all those years ago, but it was true then, too. You made everything better. It was easier to think, to breathe, when you were there. Back then I saw the world through a haze of anger, but around you… it dissipated like mist in the sun.”

Jesse whistled, a single low note. “You been practicing that?”

Genji blushed. “Maybe.”

Jesse shifted Genji again, so they were looking into each other’s eyes. He was smiling. “That was almost like a poem, darlin’,” he said softly. There were tears welling up in his eyes, sparkling like the stars above them. Genji lifted his hands to cup Jesse’s face in them.

“I wanted to tell you the night I found you, but…” Genji paused. He leaned in to kiss the corners of Jesse’s eyes. The tears gathering there began to fall, and Genji wiped them away with his thumbs. “I was worried you would not want me back. But then of course you threw yourself into my arms, and blew every other thought from my mind.”

“I was happy to see you,” Jesse croaked, tears falling in earnest now.

“And I you,” said Genji. “It gave me some more time to practice what I wanted to say, in any case,” he chuckled. He leaned in to kiss Jesse again, and felt the cowboy melt into him.

“I love you,” said Jesse again, his words garbled by his crying and by Genji’s mouth on his.

“I love you too,” Genji whispered against his lips, then tilted his head to deepen their kiss. Jesse responded by sliding his arms down to grip Genji’s waist, and opened his mouth willingly to let his tongue inside.

Genji pushed Jesse down so his back was flat on the dusty ground, and collapsed on top of him. Their lips met again. Genji kissed him deeply, feeling Jesse’s hands roam over him, rubbing his back, stroking his hips, gripping his waist. He flattened himself against Jesse, welcoming all his touches.

Jesse pulled back after a few minutes, breathing heavily. “Would we maybe be more comfortable inside?”

“Why, does your back hurt?” Genji sat up, straddling Jesse’s hips.

“Maybe a little.” Jesse smiled sheepishly.

Genji smiled down at him, taking the opportunity to rub his hands appreciatively across Jesse’s chest. “All right. It will not be as romantic as kissing in the moonlight, of course.”

“Sorry, pumpkin,” said Jesse, “I’m afraid you’ll just have to deal with it.”

Genji stood, and reached down a hand to help Jesse to his feet. He laced their fingers together as they walked back inside.

-

Genji stepped back out into the cool night air a few hours later- he had left his faceplate on the ground outside. As he picked it up, he looked out at the brush again. The shadows cast by the plants were shorter now. The moon looked no different, but it was higher in the sky. He picked up his faceplate and shook the sand off it. The moon’s reflection in it hit him in the eye, and he huffed as he clicked it into place over his mouth and nose. He would figure out that metaphor eventually.


End file.
